The Death of an Angel
by Christabell
Summary: This is a stand-alone piece, written from Lavenders POV concerning Ron’s death. R/L but there's not catagory for that, so I'm putting it under H/H, which is kinda implied


**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**AN:** This is a stand-alone piece, written from Lavenders POV concerning Ron's death. R/L I wrote this a while ago, but only recently found it, so here it is.. please read and review.  
  
  


The Death of an Angel  
by Christabell  


  
  
How could you do this to me? To all of us? All around me, people are crying, weeping, sobbing, call it what you like. They all loved you. I loved you. I don't know if you ever believed me when I said that, but it's true. The truest thing that has ever been spoken through my lips. You have left us forever, and remain only in our hearts, or in fragments of memories too painful to recollect.   
  
I want to scream at you, curse you. This is all your fault. If you hadn't decided to go play hero, you might still be here. Damn it. I miss you so much. Every time I think of you, I feel like I am being ripped open, my heart torn apart. I see you anywhere and everywhere. I look into a crowd, expecting that at any moment, I may see you grinning face. You'll come up to me and say, I bet I fooled you, didn't I, Lavender? And then you will sweep me up into a passionate embrace, murmuring how much you loved me and missed me. And then we could live happily ever after, just like in the muggle fairy tales.  
  
I know that I have to accept this. I saw you die. I saw you jump in front of Harry to block him from the curse. I saw your bruised, battered, and bloody body lowered into the ground. I saw, and still see everyone grieving, wishing they could have told you one more thing, or hugged you one last time. My only consolation is that you are watching over me, an angel to protect me from any harm.  
  
We were all so blessed to have you here with us. You were a gift from the heavens. You grew up with so much love in your heart, and with each passing day, you spread that love. You were willing to give up everything so we could live.  
  
Harry and Hermione have changed so much. They are always mourning whenever you see them. Harry barely ever smiles or laughs anymore. Hermione always seems like she's on the brink of tears, but is forcing herself to hold them back. Gone are the serene, sparkling, spring days, when we could sit around outside, and believe that we were invincible, and that nothing could ever hurt us.  
  
I miss you, Ron. I miss you more with each passing day, with each sunrise and sunset. Everything is different. Life holds no meaning, because you are not there to discover it with me. I need you to be here with me. I need to be held in your arms, those arms that would protect me from everything. and could transport me to another world, where all that existed was you and me. Us. A world to which I will never again journey. Why did you leave me alone in this cruel, heartless world? There is no one left who can truly understand me. To them, I'm just the young woman who's moping around because her lover, her sole mate died. You were so much more than what they think.  
  
It was you, my love, and only you. You were the one I wanted. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Ron, if you can hear me, I'm pregnant with our child. I went to a muggle doctor last week, and took one of those tests that determine the sex of the child. It's going to be a boy. I'm going to name him Ronald. I wanted to give birth to our beautiful baby with you by my side. Now you will not be able to witness this miracle.  
  
The love I felt, and still feel right now, for you is so intense, so real. I always wanted to have you love me in the same way I do you. I wanted you and I to grow old together, watching our children mature into fine young additions to the Weasley family. No matter how old I am, I promise that my love will never cease. This fiery passion I feel inside of me will never burn out. I will love you forever.  
  
I doubt that you want me to be like this. I know that you don't. I bet you're up there right now, looking down lovingly at me, telling me to shut up, stop moaning over you, and get on with my life. I suppose you're right. You always were. I will move on. Who knows where I may end up. No matter what happens, I will see you on the other side of this, in that world, where only we will matter. Until then, goodbye, my love. Goodbye, Ron.


End file.
